This invention relates to methods, apparatus and systems for estimating the proximity of a wireless device to one or more other wireless devices.
The ability to communicate data wirelessly at high data rates has led to many new and improved applications and devices. Some systems which traditionally were wired are now being improved by replacing the wires with wireless capabilities. For example, traditional 5.1 surround sound systems require 6 speakers to be located in different parts of a room and to be wired to a central receiver. Many users have found the cabling required to install such a system to be very inconvenient and cumbersome. Thus multi-speaker systems have been provided with wireless capability which allows users to easily install and use the systems.
Some wireless multi-speaker systems employ a hub which is wirelessly connected to the speakers in the system. The hub can store a user's music collection and can control the output of the speakers in the system. A user can select the output of the speakers via, for example, a user interface on the hub or a device connected to the hub. In a multi-room environment, for example, a speaker may be provided in each room in a house. A user can select, via the hub, which speaker is to provide the audio output and the hub transmits audio data to the selected speaker for playback. This allows the user to listen to audio in whichever room a speaker is placed without requiring each room to have an individual store of music.
Typically such systems employing a hub operate in a proprietary peer-to-peer mesh network. Such a proprietary system provides the user with flexibility, control and freedom to implement different functions with their proprietary devices. However, a problem with such proprietary systems is that they may not be compatible with devices from other vendors. This can restrict other vendors from making devices (such as additional speakers or media sources) for use in the wireless speaker system and thus also restricts consumer choice.
There is therefore a need for techniques that allow devices to have additional functionality whilst maintaining compatibility with other devices in an environment such as a wireless multi-room environment.